


Small Pleasures

by Krissielee



Series: Tumblr Prompt-a-thon, December 2016 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Facial Shaving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: There were some small pleasures in life that Eggsy truly relished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompt, for "grooming."

There were some small pleasures in life that Eggsy truly relished.

Lazy Saturdays spent with his sister.

Being able to afford a snack at the theatre without counting coins.

Long, hot showers where he used Harry’s fancy soaps in excess.

That’s what he was doing then, anyway; he’d just gotten back from a long mission, and he was tired and sore—though no longer filthy.

He stayed under the spray until the water was tepid at best, and even then considered staying there longer.

The bathroom door opened, and Eggsy tensed for a moment until he realised those soft footfalls belonged to Harry. “When you’re ready to come out, Eggsy,” he said softly, and Eggsy peeked out from behind the shower curtain. There, laid out on the counter, was Harry’s straight razor and shaving kit. Eggsy smiled. He remembered when Harry had first tried to teach him to use a straight razor. It had been during their 24 hours together before the final test, but after too many gin-laden martinis. Eggsy counted himself lucky that he’d not slit his throat open that night, but sine then he’d never strayed from safety razors.

“Musta missed me,” he teased. “You told me you ain’t let me ever use that thing.”

“You won’t be using it,” Harry said. “I’ll be using it on you.”

Eggsy hummed. That sounded like it could be nice. Harry’s cheeks were always impossibly smooth, free of even the bits of stubble no safety razor could ever swipe away.

“Yeah, al’ight,” he said, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Harry smiled and made him sit on the toilet with a hot towel on his cheeks while he worked the razor on the strop. After a moment, he changed Eggsy’s towel to a fresh hot one while he worked the lather in a bowl.

“Perhaps someday, we’ll try to teach you once more,” Harry murmured before applying the cream to Eggsy’s cheeks. There wasn’t much hair there, but he did have a few days’ worth of stubble to remove, and Harry’s careful, precise movements felt incredibly intimate.

When he began the shave, the blade delicate in a killer’s skilled hands, Eggsy barely breathed. He could feel Harry’s breath on his skin as he scraped away the hair. His fingers twisted in the towel as he held still, enjoying the feel of the blade against his cheek and chin.

“First pass done,” Harry murmured finally, and Eggsy let out a shaky breath. 

“Don’t know if I can last two more,” he admitted with a small smile. His cock was already lifting a bit from Harry’s proximity, and how gentle he was being. Harry had noticed, though he was being careful not to touch Eggsy in any way beyond what was necessary for the shave.

“Once you’re fully shaved, we’ll take care of that,” Harry promised, and Eggsy groaned.

“Gonna kill me, guv.”

Harry laughed softly. “I rather think I like you here,” he said as he re-lathered Eggsy’s face for the second pass. “My life wasn’t complete until you showed up, and I don’t think I ever realised that.”

Eggsy’s cheeks pinked under the lather, but Harry ignored it as he began shaving perpendicular to the grain, gun-calloused fingers pressing against Eggsy’s skin and making shivers run down Eggsy’s spine.

“I love my job, Eggsy, and it’s served me well. Kept me busy. But before you, there wasn’t anyone I thought I could spend my life with. Nobody’s ever lived here with me—or wanted to.”

“That’s ‘cause most people don’t want a dead dog watchin’ them shit,” Eggsy murmured.

“Cheeky.” Eggsy winked, letting Harry wipe away the excess shaving cream as he readied them for the third and final pass. “Just one more,” Harry whispered, and this last pass was exceptionally torturous; the problem was that Eggsy’s cock was full and Harry’s hands weren’t on it.

Eggsy’s eyes were closed and his breaths were short while Harry worked, but the second he was done Harry’s mouth was against his, kissing him deeply.

“Fuck, yeah,” Eggsy breathed. “’m I clean-shaven enough for a shag now?” Harry smiled, unknotting Eggsy’s towel and helping him stand. A hand teased Eggsy’s arse for a moment before Harry smacked him playfully.

“Get to bed, brat.”

Eggsy grinned and hurried to bed. 

He’d add post-shave shags to that list of pleasures later.


End file.
